


Emergency

by xxAnnikaQueenOfSinxx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bus, Bus AU, Crime, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Student Lance, bus gets kidnapped, but only mildly, idk what to tag this, keith saves the day, police officer keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8706838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxAnnikaQueenOfSinxx/pseuds/xxAnnikaQueenOfSinxx
Summary: Sometimes horrible things lead to better ones.And they did.<3





	

It was effing cold. Lance danced around on the spot. Why couldn't the damn bus hurry up!

He nudged Hunk. "Check the app?"

His best friend groaned. "It still says ten minutes late, Lance."

"That's too many! I'm freezing my ass off!" Lance whined. He glared at the announcement on the plan.

Line 110 is 10min late. Sorry for the inconvinience.

"Urgh!" He whined again, and Hunk punched his shoulder.

"My bus is arriving. Gotta go, man."

"Whoa really Hunk? You're leaving me? Way to go." Hunk just shrugged and jogged off, waving at Lance.

"What. An. Idiot!" Lance grumbled. He stared after Hunk, and was totally caught off guard by the bus stopping next to him.

"Finally. " He entered the bus and sat down somewhere in the middle. The bus drove off as soon as everyone was settled.

After ten minutes of bored window-staring something happened. Something Lance had never even dreamed off.

The bus screeched to a halt.

A scream sounded through the bus. The bus driver tumbled to the ground and lay without moving.

A tall man with almost white skin and black hair stood at the drivers seat. He grabbed the microphone.

"Hey friends!"

Lance was in denial.

"Stay in your seats, folks, I'm kidnapping this bus."

The bus driver was unconcious on the floor.

"I'm after this man here. He's a millionaire."

Lance couldn't move.

"I installed a bomb there. Only I know the code to stop it."

The little girl next to the bomb sobbed.

"So be quiet."

Lance was almost petrified. What does one do in this situation? An old woman looked like she was close to collapsing. Several elementary school kids were crying silently.

He had to do something. Anything. Lance looked down at his phone. Could he dare to call the police?

Lance felt like fainting or crying too. But he couldn't leave those people. Tears pooled in his eyes.

The girl in the seat next to the bomb was hiding her face in her hands. She was so cute, maybe a seventh grader. She doesn't deserve this, Lance thought. Nobody here did.

He dialed the number with shaking hands. He plugged in his earphones, and swallowed hard.

"Police station. What's your emergency?"

Lance almost cried out in relief. "We need help. Please, you need-"

"Please calm down, sir. What's your name and emergency?"

Lance took a deep breath. "I'm L-Lance McClain. I'm in a bus t-that got kidnapped. Line 110." He whispered, voice breaking.

"Thanks. Please stay on the phone. My name is Officer Keith Kogane. Mr. McClain, could you turn on your phone's GPS?"

"Can do." Lance tapped on the small logo in his menu and Officer Kogane sighed in relief.

"You're not far from the police station where I am. And- oh, we just got notice from the bus agency, yes. Hm? Yes, I'm going myself, Shiro."

Officer Kogane started talking to another person. He insisted on going after the bus himself. Lance was listening intently at first. But then he slowly lost focus...

What if Officer Kogane couldn't do it? He would die here. He would burn alive, by the explosion, or choke on poisonous gas. Or be crushed by the bus-

"Lance? You with me?"

Lance gasped. "Ah! Yes."

"Good. I'm coming with three cars. I'm getting you. How many people are there with you?"

Glancing around the bus, Lance shivered. "Twelve? Thirteen with the bus driver. He's k-knocked out." A tear slid down his cheek and he sobbed.

Officer Kogane cursed. "I'm coming, Lance. I can call you Lance?"

"Yeah...can I call you Keith?"

"Yeah. I need you to stay with me."

Lance heard an engine starting. Suddenly he nearly choked on his breath.

"Keith!" He whispered in panic. "Keith, there's a bomb here!"

"What?!"

"He has a bomb! Be careful! He's after a millionaire or something." Lance was glad that various people's sobbing was louder that his.

"You tell me that now? Wow, Lance."

"Sorry- Woah. We stopped. He-"

The kidnapper was standing in the aisle between the seats, no two meters from Lance.

"You stay here. If not....BOOM!!"

Lance flinched in panic. He heard Keith calling his name frantically. But he didn't dare to speak. The kidnapper left the bus with an old man, laughing manically.

"Keith? He left with the millionaire."

"Thank god you are still there. We're just behind you. Don't turn around. I know that you're afraid. But not yet. We can't endanger the millionaire. Our men are saving him."

Lance flinched when the kidnapper returned, sliding into the drivers seat and starting the engine.

"Keith, he's back, we're driving-"

"Yes, we know."

Lance was sweating so much. "What are you planning for us here?"

"We will shoot his tires and smash the front glass to take him down. He will not resist."

Lance hummed in agreement. Keith was the pro. He knew what he was doing. Hopefully.

They turned to an open street between a field and a forest.

"Now!!"

Two gunshots echoed inside of Lances head. His eyes widened. The bus made an awful screeching noise and stopped, slamming into the bushes on the side of the road.

The windows crashed down, glass shards raining down. Keith was shouting in his ears.

Lance whimpered. The front window was kicked down just as he brushed the small glass splinters out of his face, scratching it up. Blood dripped from his chin.

A flash of red rushed past him and settled next to the bomb.

An officer was fighting the kidnapper in direct combat. Kick, chop, kick.

The officer was slowly losing.

Lance let out a loud yell, and suddenly the kidnapper was down. He had looked over at him, giving the officer the perfect oppurtunity to take him down.

Lance felt all power leave him and the man at the bomb stood up. He spoke into an head microphone.

"Bomb disarmed." He paused for a second. He scanned the bus.

"Lance?"

Lance moved in a trance, not minding the glass on the way and flung his arms around the officer from behind.

"Keith..." He choked.

Keith turned around and smiled at Lance. "Keith!" Lance sobbed and squeezed his saviour tightly. Keith rested his hands on the small of Lances back.

"You did well." Keith praised him. "Without you we'd have failed." Lance cried out and buried his face in Keith's uniform.

"I w-was so scared, K-Keith...I thought I-I'd die, oh my..."

Keith had a mullet, Lance noted in his daze. But he was cute. The man smiled at him as if he was the hero, not him.

"It's okay now. Shh."

Lance felt steady arms around his body. He felt safe.

"Can I have your number?"

Keith blushed furiously. He looked up at Lance with shining eyes. Keith was shorter than him?

"Fine..." Keith mumbled. "If you promise to not get kidnapped again."

Lance beamed at him, tired, relieved and happy. "Thank you, Keith." He slurred. His eyes fluttered shut.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lance slowly opened his eyes. A worried face, white as snow, was hovering over him.

"Don't scare me like that, idiot!" Keith barked. Lance smiled dazedly. "Sorry, mullet."

"Are you insulting my hair?" Keith gasped.

"Nooo..." Lance giggled. "I'm complimenting it!"

"Idiot."

"You too."

Lance smiled. Keith blushed and handed him a slip of paper. "My number. Text me, Lancelot."

Lances heart bounced at the nickname. Keith nodded to him, hint of a smile om his face, and left the room.

The paper clutched in his hand, Lance stared at the door long after Keith had left. Sometimes horrible things lead to better ones, he thought.

And they did.

♡

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea in the bus myself. I know its short but bear with me


End file.
